We live by Honor
by Leragas Theevile
Summary: Yurnero an outcast, Sven an orphan, Mortred an assassin for the Veiled Sisters, and Davion the dragon slayer. At first glance they have nothing in common. Look closely, they all do it for the sake of their honor. (In remembrance of HS777) (A DotA 2 fanfic)
1. By Code and Honor

**Dazzazzle** **: Hi readers,** **sorry I wasn'wasn't able to update the Vengeance of the Trolls. It is because it is so hard to work with trolls. So here I am making another story. Here goes nothing**. **Oh and BTW I need ideas on the trolls, I had a plot but I think I lost it. (chuckles nervously)**

\--0-( **Disclaimer Notes** )-0--

I do not own DotA 2. It is owned by Steam and Valve. It was created by IceFrog. (The only thing I own is the plot of this story and the OCs)

\--0-( **End of Disclaimer** )-0--

 _"Letters in Italic are thoughts."_

{Letter's in the Brackets are Translation Notes}

\--0-( **By Code and Honor** )-0--

Yurnero ran. He ran for his life. Several of the Dread Lord's Elite Guard are chasing him, to apprehend him. They were bringing him to their so called 'justic' which was just as crooked as killing a hapless infant just because it cried for milk. They were chasing him because he disobeyed the Dread Lord's order to kill a civilian who wandered into the palace by accident. Yurnero wouldn't do it, it was in the Juggernaut's code to reflect before acting. The Elite Guard have long left that path.

His ankle caught a root. He gripped Blade Fury, his sole companion who has been with him since birth, and fell forward. Yurnero by instinct immediately jumped up, before getting snagged into a trapper's net. Yurnero cut it immediately, but it was too late as he felt pain shoot up his right shoulder. He looked at his arm and found an arrow imbedded deep into the bone. Yurnero broke it, knowing that pulling it off would take more time. He started to run again but started rather sluggishly, the pain in his arm making it hard to move.

Yurnero was pushed to the ground by a blast. His back was singed and his ears were ringing from the magical blast on his back. The left side of his mask was burned of and the flames were steadily eating at him. Blood ran all over him, and his sight became blurry. Yurnero's consciousness was slipping as he slipped into darkness almost equal to death.

The guards found him and brought him back to the palace, where he is to be judged for his 'crimes'.

Yurnero woke up in a very uncomfortable position, his feet dangling down as his hands were chained to the ceiling. "Well, well, well, Yurnero-san{san is a Japanese honorific for Mr., Ms., and Mrs.}. The direct descendant of the great Faceless One the creator of the Way of the Juggernaut. I would love to pardon you of your offense, if you would kill someone for me," the voice was the Dread Lord's who entered the filthy prison cell that Yurnero occupied. Two Elite Guards entered with him.

\--0-( **Shadeshore Ruins** )-0--

"Mama! Mama," a blonde haired kid said running down the stairs from his bedroom one early morning, "Dad is coming! He is near!" The kid has pale skin and gills on his neck. He also has short blonde hair and golden eyes that glows with the sunshine. The ball of energy ran back and forth from the entrance of the building to his mother.

"Sweetie dear, dad is not coming home in five days," his mother, a creature from the sea, calmed him in a singsong voice.

"But he is by the gates, and he has some friends with him! Come see! Come see!" the child pouted then ran out to greet his 'father' and 'friends'.

When the child's mother came out from the house to check, behold a squad of knights from Vigil Keep rode on the horses into the ruins. "Sven," the mother called, "run, Sven! Run!" Sven looked at his mother confused. Hearing the mother's cry the horsemen dug their heels into the sides of their steeds and galloped. "I said run!" The mother pulled out her ornate twin blades from her the sheath on her back.

Sven ran as fast as his little legs can when he saw his mother draw her blades. The horse could've caught up to him in no time, if it weren't for his mothers(!?) attacking them. "Huh, a mirror image," the horsemen said unsuprised by the magic Sven's mother used.

"You shall not touch my son!" The mother's usual singsong voice was still there but steeled with anger.

"Die, mongrel," the lead knight cursed the mother before charging at her.

\--0-( **Tahlin Castle** )-0--

Blood littered the king's throne, not just any kind of blood, royal blood. The blood of the King, Queen, the eldest prince, the youngest prince, and all other witnesses of the scene. Guards, maids, butlers, all murdered by one hand, a Veiled Sister disguised as a dancer. Only two people were left alive: the murderer and the second son to the house of Tahlin.

"Please don't kill me," the second son weakly said. He was in a corner with the Veiled Sister towering over him. His satyr tail tucked under him and he is clutching his head and is crying a river.

"Don't worry, I will make this quick," the Veiled Sister said, she was without remorse. She had her veil over her face and her dagger was in her hand as she slowly walked to the prince. She dashed at him with her blade directed at him. What she didn't expect was a smoke bomb and that her target had a cloak.

The Sister held her earlobe then spoke, "Four targets down, but one escaped."

A voice spoke to her and only she could hear it, "Who is the one who escaped?"

"The second prince, Rikimaru."

"Don't worry, he is not important, just as long as you got the King, Queen, and eldest son, the mission is accomplised. If so return to HQ."

"Yes, mother."

"I love you very much, dear Mortred. Make it home safely," the voice said before ending the telepathic line.

Although the city was under the Veiled Sisters' control Mortred still used the window to get out of the palace. She hopped from the window and into the slums of the satyr city, only to dissappear.

\--0-( **Somewhere in the desert of Misrule** )-0--

Two dragon slayers walked into the cave. The first is a big man with brown hair, a short beard, and wore fire resistant leather armor with chainmail underneath. The second is a woman with smooth black hair that reached down to her her waist, beautiful face that had some scars, and wore armor that was like the man's.

"Davion, are you sure this is the right cave?" the woman asked unsure of the man's decision.

"Yes, Aurora, my friends couldn't have been wrong," Davion sniffed the air. "He is here, get ready," Davion unslung his shield from his back and unsheathed his sword.

They heard a voice, suddenly there was fire light in the cave, "Puny humans have come to take my head again. They always try to get it one way or another." The dragon sounded tired. Davion was... ...disappointed, the once legendary Slyrak, the Red Dragon Emperor, was old and tired. Slyrak's scales were hanging loose on his old skin. There was no more fire in his eyes. Davion let down his guard. Aurora was confused at this.

"Let us go, Aurora, there is no honor in slaying an old man," Davion slung back his shield on his back and was about to leave when Slyrak called him.

"You there young dragon slayer, what is your name?" Davion stopped in his tracks and looked at the old dragon.

"My name is Davion."

"I have seen many a dragon slayer, but all were without honor. Some I am going to give you something," Davion got interested and walked back to the dragon with Aurora trailing behind him.

"I will give you the power of a dragon and in exchange will you end my life?" Slyrak asked the slayer.

"Why should I end your life?"

"Have you not read books?! Fine I will make this quick explanation. When a being slays a dragon they are granted power. This power is... How do you say that in human tongue... Different for all dragons and humans. When slain the dragon lives on in the blood of the human and the human lives a longer life than most humans. The dragon in turn lives also in the offspring of the human that slew that dragon. So what do you say?" Slyrak explained, to the attentive Davion.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I could not live a long life without my fiancé, Aurora," Davion explained gesturing to his fellow dragon slayer, who blushed.

"Well, I know some old dragons, yes, maybe her," Slyrak was deep in thought, puzzling the two dragons slayers. "زثحلوسحيزلحز," the dragon muttered some incoherent words and transformed into an old male human, a naked one. Aurora, gasped and covered her eyes. "Oops, sorry about that, ورمثةخصو," he summoned some clothes.

"I know a female dragon, the woman can be the slayer so both you and her can live equally long lives. What do you say?" Slyrak really wanted this.

"Let us talk about this first," Davion then took Aurora's hand and led her out of the cave.

"Do you want this?" Aurora asked her fiancé once they were out of the cave.

"Yes, if it is for his good, then there is honor in this deed. I can't just let him be slain by a evil person who will abuse the power. But, I will not do this if you do not want me to. Do you?" Davion looked into her eyes waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I want our children to be strong. And I want to be with you forever," the two lovers kissed at the end.

\--0-( **The End** )-0--

 **Dazzazzle** **: Please review. I accept criticism, advice, and thoughts on the story. And sorry the last part was kinda corny. XD The spells are letters Arabic although I do not understand Arabic.**

 **Please tell me where I made mistakes. TY**


	2. DragoKnight

**Dazzazzle** **: Hello readers, thanks for the reviews. I am going to do Dragon Knight first then Phantom Assassin/Stealth Assassin after that Rogue Knight, last is Juggernaut.**

 **Axe's Disclaimer: I own nothing, GOOD DAY SIR.**

\--0-( **DragoKnight** )-0--

Davion plunged his sword into Slyrak's chest, hitting the heart. Slyrak, in turn, pierced the dragon-slayer's throat. Davion gritted his teeth in pain knowing death draws near, for Slyrak informed him that both slayer and dragon have to die together to have the full 'strength' of the dragon. Davion fell on the ground, his legs failing to keep him upright.

Doubts slowly crept into Davion's mind about the honesty of the dragon. He looked at his hand which is dyed crimson with his and the dragon's blood. Davion's hand fell into the pool of blood which is part human and part dragon. The slayer lost consciousness due to blood loss. "Aurora," were the slayer's last thoughts.

"Human, wake up," a voice said, Davion opened his eyes expecting to see the blood stained floor, the cave walls with runes inscribed on it, and the dead form of Slyrak. He was instead greeted by a gigantic dragon with dark blue scales in a pitch black world. Davion was awed, although dragons were a rare sight, he had read enough books with pictures of dragons and none of them were as magnificent as the dragon in front of him. " **Behold the Great Eldwurm! Slyrak** " Slyrak announced, amused that the human was awe. "You puny humans know not the true beauty of dragons," he added when he saw Davion's shocked face.

"Where are we?" Davion finally regained his senses after some time. He looked around in all directions and just saw pure nothingness. He felt no floor, no air, he tried slapping himself, no pain either. It felt as though he was floating and not floating at the same time.

"We are in your imagination, or dream, or what you humans call, 'empty space', 'the void', or the place out of time the..." Slyrak started to explain but was cut short by Davion shouting, "The Claszureme!"

"For a human, you know a lot," the dragon praised, smoke coming out of his nostrils. Davion didn't react not knowing if that was an insult to humanity or a praise. "Please get out of that form," Slyrak sighed.

"What form?" Davion asked, puzzled. Looking to where his hands should be, he saw nothing. He looked to where his body should have been. He saw nothing again. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY!? I thought I just slapped myself a moment ago!?"

"You are in your astral form, in other words you have no 'solid form'. You were able to slap yourself due to you wanting to slap yourself," despite the explanation, Davion was still wearing a confused expressuon that couldn't be seen due to him being in astral form. Slyrak sighed again, and patiently explained, "This is your wisp. Your soul. We are in your imagination, make a form that you want."

"Oh, like your shapeshifting," the slayer finally understood and thought about his body. Slowly his body took shape. It started at his eyes, his crimson pupils taking shape then the eyeballs. The skin came out of the sides of the eyes creating the eyelids. Hair grew on the eyelids making the short eyelashes. The skin increased its growth making the full face then the head. Red hair grew at the back, front, and sides of the head.

Slyrak snorted, causing smoke to come out of his nostrils again. "At this rate, I will grow old."

"Shut up," the head of Davion snapped at the dragon.

The skin slowly crept down making the neck. Soon enough he finished whole body, from the toes to the tip of his hair. Davion looked at his newly made body. "Not bad, took you some time though," Slyrak said.

"It is my first time!"

"Pfft, it took me a minute max to complete my first transformation."

"You're a DRAGON for crying out loud!"

"For a human, you make so much noise."

"Shut up!"

After a few moments of silence Davion asked, "What are we even doing here?"

"Waiting for you to regain consciousness, obviously."

"How long will that take?"

"A day. At max."

"I can't believe that I will leave Aurora for a day," Davion wondered about Aurora and how is she doing.

"I believe that it is better that we left her. Than bring her with us and wait in that cave. Could you cover yourself up?" the Dragon stated, confusing Davion.

Davion looked down to discover that he didn't put on any clothes. "Bastard! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Davion started imagining himself with his leather armor, sword, and shield.

"Thought you loved your birthday suit," Slyrak chuckled and grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth the size of greatswords. The mighty behemoth yawned, "Hraa, that transfusion took a lot of my energy. Before I sleep, let me discuss the capabilities of a 'dragonslayer.' Well, just a few. A dragonslayer has higher strength compared to regular humans; they can jump higher, push and carry heavy things without losing much of their movement speed, and they are not harmed by their element."

Davion, now wearing armor, interrupted Slyrak, "What is your element?"

"I have three elements: acid, fire, and ice. Now where was I... Oh right, you also have a higher healing rate. You are immune to most human diseases and illnesses. Call me anytime you need help with your ablities, because I'm sleepy," Slyrak spoke like a teacher would do to a six-year old.

"Call you anytime?" Davion asked, not knowing what the Eldwurm meant by that.

"Yes, call or talk to me when you need my ancient wisdom that no longer exists in the oldest tomes, books, or minds of the humans of this world. I can also take over your body and use it to my pleasure," Slyrak boasted, emphasizing the word 'wisdom'.

"So I could call you anytime?"

"Except while I'm sleeping, yes," Slyrak confirmed. Davion's vision of Slyrak started to get blurred. "Looks like you're regaining consciousness. So the ritual was a success," Slyrak yawned again. "I'll just stay awake after until you reach your lover. I will also give you instructions on how to use 'drag...'," Davion didn't hear the rest of the sentence as he was jolted 'awake'. He sat up immediately looking around.

Davion is back in the cave where he and Slyrak 'died'. There was no sign of the two bodies. Davion looked at the wall, suddenly he could read the runes that Slyrak etched into the wall. Davion drew closer to the wall, "How could I read this?"

"That is because you have some of my knowledge," a voice that sounded like Slyrak's came from the backside of his right hand. Davion looked at his hand and saw a faint green light that was getting emitted from it.

"What are you doing in my hand?!" Davion was shocked that there was a voice that is in his hand. He looked at his palm, but that side didn't have any light.

"That is because we have what magicians call 'memory link', it allows several beings to share some knowledge. But it doesn't let them share 'wisdom', which I will teach you."

"What is the difference between 'knowledge' and 'wisdom'?"

"'Knowledge' is a thing that you know. For example: you have knowledge of Aurora's naked body. The size of her breasts... ...was it 16 centimeters..."

"How did you know!?" Davion was enraged by Slyrak's example, although it was exact.

"'Wisdom' is knowledge applied to the life of the living. Another example: you have knowledge of the trade routes between the great city of Stonehall and the small, almost unknown village of Misrule. Use that knowledge to move around quickly in that area, avoiding the places with most traffic clogs and going through shortcuts that most people miss. That is wisdom," the dragon spoke sagely through the hand.

"Last question: what were you saying before I awoke?"

"Ahh, 'Dragonification', it is an ability to turn any part of your body into a dragon's or equip it with dragon armor," at the end of Slyrak's sentence, the arm with the voice of Slyrak turned into a dragon arm, albeit a small version that it was only slightly bigger than his other arm. "A similar ability, but not the same, is the 'Dragon Deification', which will transform your whole body into a dragon." The information sinks in and Davion finally understands. "Let's go back to your lover, before she worries."

"I agree," despite calling Aurora 'lover', Davion agreed with the dragon inside of him. Davion started to walk outside the cave to discover that is was night. "Aurora's gonna be mad," Davion said before he tripped over something. "What was that?" Slrak didn't answer. Due to that question not directed at him and him sleeping like a bear in hibernation.

Davion looked back, the thing that tripped him looked like a corpse. No, it's still breathing. Davion picked 'it' up. It looked human, it seems like it is on the brink of death. "Slyrak what should we do?" No answer. "Lazy dragon," Davion mumbled then carried the almost corpse and ran to the village of Misrule.

\--0-( **END** )-0--

 **Please give me your reviews. I appreciate them.**

 **Dragonification- I wondered after reading Missing Middle's fanfic(go to his story, Dota Highschool, Chapter 31 Part 2) what will happen to Davion's clothes after he Morphs?** **Answers: He can make the armor appear and disappear.**

 **My source? Highschool DxD.**


	3. Veiled Oracle and Stealth Assassin

**A/N: Hello this is me Dazzazzle, I was quite disappointed on the last chapter because I didn't get ONE SINGLE REVIEW!!! As in I said "thank you for your reviews! Please tell me how to improve or give me your ideas and thoughts on the chapter," but no one, NOT ONE reviewed. *sigh* Oh well, now that I finished my rant I forgive you. Well most of you. Enjoy! Oh, and those that asked me questions, I will answer them in the chapters of five. But if you are asking for spoilers. That is a no-no.** **Enjoy everybody! And feast your eyes!**

\--0-( **Story Time** )-0--

A woman entered the cave. This was the same woman who slaughtered the whole Tahlin household. She had a short black pony tail sticking out of her helmet. Wore dark shoulder pads over her chainmail and breastplate. She had a tattered dark blue cape trailing behind her and dark elastic pants that hugged her smooth legs. She also wore leather calf high boots and an assortment of knives hidden well where no one can see but where she can easily grab hold.

"What do you seek beyond the veil?" a feminine voice called out of the darkness.

"I seek five names, all of whom have done evil deeds, and the Veiled Oracle condemned unworthy of life," the Veiled Sister answered.

"Why does the Veiled Oracle condemn them?"

"No one else will."

"Welcome home sister," lights from torches lit up the cave. All around were women, no, girls. All young girls taught from the day they could walk, how to fight. They all almost wore the same clothing that one beside them was wearing, armor and a veil. All had a sort of weapon, from throwing knives to a longsword.

"Is mother home?" The Sister that just arrived asked the girl that asked the questions.

"Yes she is, she said that when you come back, you should go to her," the girl answered.

"Then I shall go," the first sister said before she walked to the far corner of the cave. At the far corner was an old wooden door with two torches at the side. The sister gently knocked on the the door, knowing that it could fall off if she added a bit more force.

"Come in," the a voice in the inside said. The sister admitted herself into the room then gently closed the door behind her.

"Hello mother," the sister said with genuine reverence. There was a chair in the middle of room, a fireplace on the far right, and a bed on the left. Sitting on the chair, was an eldery woman with long white hair that was braided behind her and despite her age, was very beautiful. She wore a simple grey tattered robe that showed parts of her pale skin which was almost perfect, except for a few battle scars.

"Hello, my Mortred. How was your mission?" The woman smiled before elegantly getting up from her chair and moving to the table near the fireplace, where there was a pot of tea and a few teacups.

"It all went well mother, only Rikimaru escaped," Mortred said almost without expression, but accepted the tea that her mother gave her.

"Oh, yes. The second prince. He wasn't at all important, the only important ones were his father, mother, and older brother. Although he killed the guards, he won't get any Veiled Sister. You are all too good," the mother said, calming Mortred's worries for her fellow sisters' safety. "But you are the best. You are the only one I can entrust with this mission," the mother said before her brown pupils disappeared and there was a wind blowing inside the cave. Suddenly, there was like an earthquake **"Five trolls have gathered together. If they follow the right path then the world will have peace. But if they are pushed the wrong way. Then..."** he mother never finished her prophecy as here eyes turned back to normal, the wind inside the room died down, the room stopped shaking for the moment, and the mother fell to the ground.

Mortred jumped after her before she hit the ground. "Mother are you fine now?" Mortred asked, concern clearly on her usually emotionless face.

"Yes my dear. Just give me some time to recover. Could you please give me the tea. Oh dear me! It has gotten cold. Put it back into the pot and onto the fire. My dear, that is not the way to carry a pot," the mother scolded Mortred, like any mother would scold their daughter, as Mortred awkwardly carried the pot to the fireplace.

As the task was complete and Mother was already seated sipping her hot tea, Mortred beside her, Mortred said, "Mother, you never completed your prophecy."

"My dearest child, if the prophecy wasn't complete, then it is meant to be not completed. It is the universe who gives things and takes them away. If it is no meant to be, it is so," the mother gave her a proverb.

"Now the mission is a 'tail and follow' mission. Don't kill them, yet," the mother said after the tea. "I can only trust this mission to you. Don't tell anyone else."

"Yes, mother I understand."

"Good my dear, now, you may rest a few days before going."

"I will leave immediately."

"Fine my dear, then you have my blessings," the mother said before kissing Mortred on the front of her head. Mortred then left the room leaving her mother alone.

As she went out, the girl that asked the questions went up to Mortred and asked, "Sister, what does the Veiled Oracle say?"

"Another assignment," Mortred calmly answered, before heading out of the cave, as she exited the mouth of the cave, the torchlight disappeared only the rock that was the back of the cave could be seen.

\--0-( **Tahlin Castle** )-0--

The doors to the Tahlin castle opened, purple smoke coming out of the room. The two satyr guards posted at the hallway quickly drew their weapons, one had a bow and the other a one edged longsword. Guards slowly approached the smoke. The first guard, the one with the longsword, fell to the ground blood flowing down his throat. The second fell seconds later an oriental decorated knife with a golden hilt imbedded into his spine.

A squad of guards approached the murder scene, because they heard the thud when their fellow guards' bodies hit the floor. Suddenly more purple smoke surrounded them.

"Get out of the smoke!" The head guard ordered, coughing, before breathing his last.

"Captain!? What are your orders!?" The guards outside the smoke said not knowing that their captain has fallen. A lone figure could be seen inside the smoke. "Captain, is that you?"

"No, it is me," a low voice, called out from the smoke. The voice's owner came out, a satyr with purple hair and purple skin, with two horns coming out from the front of his head going back before curling out, the left horn had a ring on it. He had dark violet clothes with a leather belt strapped around his waist, revealing daggers that were so sharp you could cut yourself just by looking at it.

The guards were shocked, although it has been one month since they overthrew the late King Tahlin and his appearance changed, this was no doubt... "Prince Rikimaru," the guard that asked the captain gasped, paling at the sight.

Purple smoke covered the guards again, but this time none of them got out. As the smoke cleared all that was left was the dead guards' bodies and their blood on the marble floor.

The doors to the chambers of the king opened, revealing the second crown prince of Tahlin. "Hello cousin," Rikimaru spat out with venom in his words at his cousin who betrayed the Tahlin king. His cousin cringed at the sight of the second prince of Tahlin, trying to hide under the bed covers. "Nice room you got here," Rikimaru started to slowly walk around the room, faking his admiration. The cold evening wind gently blew against the curtains of the room. The candlelight made the shadow of Rikimaru look like a demon's on the decorated walls of the big room. The blood dripping from the daggers of Rikimaru stained the otherwise clean marble floor.

"W-what happened to my g-guards? A-and what do you want?" Rikimaru's cousin asked, his shivering obvious under the blanket.

"Oh, you know what happened to them. And what I want is the name of the person that killed my family, my place on the throne, and your life," Rikimaru said the last with venom as he was twirling a green bladed dagger with his fingers. "So tell me cousin," he leapt at his unsuspecting family member, "the name of the assassin." He pointed the dagger at his cousins throat.

His cousin screamed when Rikimaru suddenly rushed at him. "H-her name i-i-is M-mortred, she is a Veiled Sister you have no chance against her!" Rikimaru's cousins blurted out spilling all the beans.

"Oh, is that so. I was wishing you would struggle, so I would enjoy this more," Rikimaru swung his blade. His cousin screamed, but he didn't die. Only a speck of blood ran down his cheek. Rikimaru's cousin touched his cheek feeling the blue blood.

"Don't worry I didn't kill you, yet. The knife that I cut you with has a orb of venom in it. It will slowly kill you, you will feel the pain and will wish I just stabbed you," Rikimaru explained the painful death that shadowed over his cousin. "Oh, and don't shout for help. It is futile no one is around anymore that cares about you," Rikimaru slowly walked to the chamber's balcony.

"Why are you doing this?"

Rikimaru took one last glance at his cousin, "I am doing this for revenge, not just for fun you know." He lept off the balcony onto the next drawing his cloak over him, as he left the castle that was once his.

\--0-( **End** )-0--

 **A/N: Please leave a review. I insist.**

 **I am also editing the first chapter of the trolls. Watch out for it.**


	4. Faceless

**A/N: This is LATE! I had a story for Sven, I reread it… it sucked. I tried again to no avail. So I just decided to put the Rogue Knight down for a while and see the way of the Juggernaut. I will give him the name 'Yurunero Muteki', since it sounds more Japanese than 'Yurnero'. Oh and I need IDEAS FOR SVEN! Please say it in the reviews or PM.**

 **Sorry if this is not what you wanted, just some flashbacks and boring stuff.**

{Translation Notes}

-0-( **Faceless** )-0-

Yurunero expected many things, getting tortured, thrown into a dungeon, being set onto the front of the front lines in the many civils wars of the small island, getting tortured- {Wait I already thought that}- but getting stripped naked in front of people, unmasked, and getting "defaced" was not one of them. Yurunero sighed as he looked back to the island he once called "home". He covered his mask... no, face with his hands. He looked into the water to see his emotionless face. Not that it can make any expressions anymore. This was his new face... a mask. This is the highest dishonor that can befall him.

There was a faint light behind Yurunero, {Dawn already? But it just turned turned dusk a few hours ago...} He turned to look at the faint light. It wasn't the sun, it's too small and it is moving fast. _Too_ soon it went over Yurunero's kayak. It was a meteor! It flew to the direction of the island. Yurunero closed his eyes the meteor too bright to look at. At the time he opened his eyes, behold, the Isle of Masks was on fire! The sound came rushing over the waters and Yurunero ducked low into his kayak to avoid getting blasted and sent flying into the waters.

Yurunero looked back at the island it was sinking under the waters. {Am I the last of the Juggernaut?} He gripped his ever present companion, Blade Fury, close to his chest. {The way of the Juggernaut shall survive.} He then sat in a meditation position, not minding his state of dress – or lack of it, and "switched" off his senses.

-X-( **Flashback** )-X-

 _{Daddy, what are you making?} A small brown haired kid gazed at what his father's crafting. The kid had golden-brown skin and golden eyes that shown through his mask eyepieces._

 _{A sword for you, Yurunero. A golden one that you wanted, right?} Yurunero's dad said with a smile. He then proceeded hammering it again. The process was simple enough, heat up, hammer, place in water, repeat._

 _{Yes, daddy. I want a golden sword with dragon designs on it. I also want it to be very sharp. A-also with the whistle on the end.} The small kid rattled on about what the sword traits he wanted._

 _His father just smiled at the innocent vanity of his son, {Son, it is not the beauty of the sword that makes the swordsman. It is the way a swordsman uses it. In short it is like this: 'It is not about the sword, it is how you use it'. Now what designs do you want again?}_

-X-( **Flashback End** )-X-

Yurunero woke up after his dream. {Now is not the time to remember. I need to concentrate on surviving.} {Visage of Vengeance please hear my plea. Do not let your last son die.} With that short prayer he started his day.

The waters gently lapped at his kayak. The dawn mist still around. Yurunero didn't need to be embarrassed of his current nakedness- except the mask- since there was no one around except the small fishes that swam around the boat. He had several water skins with him- the Dread Lord is not that bad. The only thing he needed is food, and food is plenty under the boat.

-X-( **Flashback** )-X-

 _A thirteen year-old Yurunero took the most basic defense stance with a golden katana named Blade Fury. His opponent?- his own father. His father's katana was a bloody red with fire designs on the sides named Blood Fury. Both wore simple kimonos, the father because he is a war veteran and can dodge the swiftest blades, and the son who trusts his father enough not to gut him accidentally._

 _The two circled in the clear field, dawn still not coming. The air humid but not, frosty. The only people watching was Yurunero's mother and grandfather. Yurunero's cold sweat dropped on the dew covered ground._

 _The grandfather called out, {Yurunero, relax, widen your stance, wait for your opponent to strike, then counter.}_

 _{Thanks Grandpa!} Yurunero did what his grandfather said._

 _{Father that's cheating!} Yurunero's father fake complained. The grandfather just laughed heartily at the childishness of his son._

 _{I think my grandson is more determined than you when you were his age.} The grandfather said while stroking his beard through the opening of his mask. The father merely grumbled, then dashed at Yurunero, his expression unreadable._

-X-( **Flashback End** )-X-

Yurunero is faced with a dilemma. {How could I eat this!?} When the Dread Lord performed a ritual to make him faceless – did he think about how Yurunero will eat. {But then, how could I still see? Or breathe? Dread Lord you bastard!} Yurunero cursed loudly. {How do I even talk without a mouth!?}

A light bulb lit over his head- or was that the sun? Yurunero removed his mask, his vision moved with the mask. He was puzzled. He turned the mask around. {How could I see my own body!?} He dropped the mask(not into the water). His vision went with the mask. He could see his own body!

{Over here, come on. To the left. Up, up, up. A little to the right. Not that right the other right! Careful, don't fall into the water!} Yurunero ordered his body to get get "him". {Shit!}

-X-( **Flashback** )-X-

 _A guard gripped the mask of Yurunero and pulled it over his head. Yurunero fought against the guard… as hard as he could with his hands and feet chained. Getting your mask removed is the highest dishonor for a warrior. The other guard gripped the back of Yurunero's head and pushed it into the enchanted water. For a good minute Yurunero struggled against the guard with his face under the water. When the guards finally let him go all that was left of the head was the skin. No more eyes, or ears, or mouth, or nose, not even the brown hair._

 _Yurunero heard someone clapping, it was the Dread Lord. {Congratulations Muteki Yurunero. You are now_ literally _faceless.} He then gestured to the gigantic mirror. Yurunero looked, and saw, his lack of face. {Here, your mask.} The Dread Lord threw him a mask that had horns on the sides that curled down. It had golden eyepieces and red designs, the most important was the red line in the middle which curled inwards. {Give him the swords of his fathers. And a small boat.} The Dread Lord turned from the guards to Yurunero. {You are hereby exiled. Never return Yurunero. Never again.}_

-X-( **Flashback** )-X-

It has been fifteen days since Yurunero left the island and he was getting sick of fish. He also is getting sick because of the lack of fresh water. At least he discovered how to eat and drink. The mask was enchanted not only with so much durability and so that he could see through it, it also gave him the ability to _eat_ through it. He also discovered that he can breath underwater.

But the body needed fresh water and vegetables. It was failing and failing fast. {O, Maker of Masks. Help your last son.}

-X-( **Lanaya** )-X-

Lanaya dove into the water, the Hidden Ones told her a key person from the Isle of Masks was coming. 'They are so good in giving orders but so bad at giving specifics.' She had come here in her casual clothes and her usual mouth mask. What she didn't expect was for her target, to fall into the salty water of the sea. 'They could have at least told me to bring a swimsuit.' Was her last thought as she swam back up with the masked, naked, and brown-skinned man with her. She dragged him to the shore and removed his mask. What shocked her most wasn't that the man was very light- that will happen to you if you didn't eat well for fifteen days- but that he had no face. 'The Faceless Ones are taking this too seriously,' she groaned.

Lanaya walked back to her discarded clothes on the shore while half dragging-half carrying the man. She put him by the shade of a nearby tree while putting back on his mask. Lanaya dried herself using magic but clothed herself normally.

Once her black and purple clothes were on, she checked the man again. **"Bring him to the Hidden Temple and feed him, he will explain everything to you after a week."** The Hidden Ones told her.

Just as long as she satisfied her craving for learning, she would do literally _anything_ for the Hidden Ones. She sighed as summoned some clothes for the man, not wanting to be dragging a naked man all the way through the city into the Hidden Temple.

-0-( **End** )-0-

 **Sorry if I keep changing the line breaker. I am still experimenting with the way I write. The next chapter may come by the second week of March. I have a important test and need to review. Also, I am going to go with the JuggernautxTemplarAssassin pairing (obviously). I will also translate parts of this chapter to Japanese- majority of it is when Jug talks. Unless someone here can do it please PM me.**

 **Read, Review, Relax, Dota.**

 **Oh and next chapter I will answer your questions. Ask them, don't be shy.**


	5. Rogue Knight Rises

***says with Nevermore's accent* Nooooooo! *normal accent* It happened again! My files got corrupted! So I had to start from scratch. *scratches head in frustration***

 **-One month later-**

 **So my life has now become a pattern ever since I wrote the first words of this chapter. Wake up, morning ritual, breakfast, school, lunch, school, dinner, anime/dota/read, writer's block, sleep, repeat. And everything in between. So~ happy to get the last chapter off into the sight. *cries tears of happiness***

 **So after I post this my life will get off the pattern and into another.**

 **Now that my rant of my terrible writer's block is over, over to Questions.**

 **QnA:**

 **Missing Middle:**

 **#1) Will there be a Mortred vs Rikimaru fight scene?**

 **-Very possible... Mortred dies... *gasps* I revealed too much.**

 **#2) How does Yurunero eat without a face/mouth?**

 **-Of course I thought that out but I won't explain it until he(Juggy) gives me the "Go" signal.**

 **#3) Where does his food go?**

 **-*deadpans* Into his stomach.**

 **Guest: Swaglord:**

 **#1) Will there be ships?**

 **-There already is a boat(Jugg's kayak) Hahahahahahah! There will be ships... DK/Dragon Knight – WW/Winter Wyvern(not to be confused with WWE!) and SA/Stealth Assassin vs PA/Phantom Assassin are already finalized. I still don't know about Jug – TA/Templar Assassin yet.**

 **Magus Templar:**

 **#1) Why is Mortred here even though she isn't included or even mentioned in any of HS777's stories?**

 **-This is just in remembrance of his two famous fics. They are in no way related.**

-0-( **Rouge Knight** )-0-

 **Sven: It is Rogue Knight not Rouge! * you Dazzazzle!**

 **Dazzazzle: Nope, sorry. I really do not know about you but I am NOT INTO yaoi.**

-0-( **Rogue Knight Rises** )-0-

Sven cried his eyes out on the forest near the Shadeshore Ruins. It has been a day since his parents died by the hands of the Vigil Knights and he knows it. No matter how many times he tries to comfort himself that his parents were in a better place his father called "heaven" he still broke down whenever he looks at the Shadeshore Ruins' ruins.

"Hello... umm, why are you crying?" a strange voice called out softly. Sven looked around for the voice's owner. He saw a girl with a blue cloak with silvery hair poking out from under the hood. She was fidgeting with her two index fingers in circular motions. She wore a weird kind of clothing under her cloak with weird designs.

Although his parents said that he shouldn't talk to strangers, he knew that they meant scary strangers and not other kids and kind looking people. He cried again at the thought.

"Umm... here you look cold," the strange girl nervously pulled off her cloak and put it on the crying kid.

Sven silently, or at least as silent as he could, wiped his snot on his torn sleeves. The past day of running around has cut the poor boy's clothes and made several wounds on his pale skin.

"T-thank you," Sven muttered.

"Um... my name is Traxex. What is yours?" Traxex says introduced herself shyly.

"S-sven," Sven said between sniffles and wiping his snot and tears, carefully avoiding the shy girl's cloak.

"Um... so Sven, why were you crying?" she sat beside him with just enough space for a huge man to walk through without worrying about bumping anything.

"My parents died yesterday," Sven said before bursting again into tears.

He could never feel again his father's warm hug. Or eat his mother's cooking. Or hear his dad snoring louder than the waves that slapped the beach at night. Or feel the scaly skin of his mother. Or even swim with both of them. Or play their fun games like hide-and-seek. Or... or...

Sven felt a warm feeling course through his body. "I-I know how you feel. My parents died when I was a small kid," Traxex whispered. She hugged him tighter.

Sven stopped crying and stared blankly at the ground. 'So there are other kids like me who lost their parents... Why is the world so cruel to let other kids' parents die... Is there no love in this world for us... Why did my parents have to die... Why didn't they just run with me... Why? Why!?'

"I know what you could do. You could go to my house. Since we both lost our parents, why don't we live together? Um... if you don't mind," Traxex jumped up.

"You... you have a house?" Sven asked in a low voice that still shook.

"Umm... yes, I made it myself after running away," Traxex answered.

Sven was shocked to say the least and lighting"ed" to say the most. "You ran away?"

"Umm... yes. I ran away because nobody at my village likes me. The other kids there say that I'm weird. So... umm... I really didn't make lots of friends. The only people who liked me were the elders and my foster parents," Traxex explained gloomily.

Sven looked at her again. From her short silver hair to her toes, from the way she dresses to her aqua eyes, from her perfect pale skin(Sven still thinks his skin is paler) to her plump lips. Sven blushed.

"N-no I think you're b-beautiful," Sven stuttered.

Traxex blushed with. "R-really? Nobody has said that to me before..."

"Yes! You are the most pretty person. ...but my mother is still prettier..." Sven hushed his voice at the last part. He was telling the truth, since he has only met a few women before.

It seems as Traxex hasn't heard the last part and continued to blush beet red. "T-thanks. Umm... so do you want to live with me?" she asked Sven.

"Hmm... O-okay, just as long as you are not troubled by me," Sven answered after a moment of thinking. Since there is no place to stay, it would be best to stay with someone he knows, barely. At least she looks like a kind person.

"So... umm... how old are you?" Traxex asked.

"I am ten. How old are you?" Sven answered then asked.

"Umm... Eleven."

"Where's your house?" Sven tried to give back the cloak but she refused it saying that he needed it more.

Traxex looked around. All that both kids could see is trees, grass, dirt, and an occasional rock.

"...I don't remember..."

- **Later** -

Both kids stood in front of Traxex's house. Which is an abandoned building. She opened the door which creaked on its hinges.

"Come in," she gestured inside.

Sven gulped. The house looked like it was haunted, with holes in the roof and cracks in the walls. But he just followed the girl.

The inside looked much better than the outside. There we any spider webs hanging in the corners like Sven was expecting and the cracks outside didn't show inside. Sven's mouth opened at the simple grandiosity that the small house gave. It wasn't as big as his house but it gave Sven a feeling that he was home.

Sven broke into a sobbing mess again at the thought of his house and his father and mother.

Traxex panicked a little, not knowing what to do with the sobbing kid. She could only think of one thing that could help Sven, a hug. Her foster father told her that a warm hug could give comfort whenever she cried.

Traxex pulled Sven into a hug. He leaned onto her shoulder and she brought slash supported him to her bed. She knew that he needed comfort at the loss of his parents and she intended to give it to him.

Traxex smiled a while later when Sven slept on her, obviously tired... It was like having her own little brother and that thought made her feel happy.

"My own brother," she muttered as she smiled at the thought. With that she cuddled with him on the bed and went to sleep.

-3-( **AUTHOR'S NOTES** )-E-

 **Dazzazzle: I know, I know. Crappy chapter. I really wanted to write more. As in REALLY, REALLY wanted to write more of this sad story and I REALLY, REALLY do NOT know why... But sadly, I had to keep it in between 1K and 2K words since all of the previous chapters were an average of 1.5K. Sorry to-**

 **Sven: Because you just *ing formatted your phone.**

 **Dazzazzle: Shut up bastard! Ehem, as I was saying. Sorry to MM(Missing Middle) if Track-sexy was a bit OoC. I intend to keep her that way.**

 **Sven: /** **! Why can't I say any *ing curse words but you *ing * can!?**

 **Dazzazzle: Because I am the god of this universe.**

 **Sven: Don't smirk!**

 **Dazzazzle: The heroes' stories will continue in my other fics. Davion Bloodoath is already released.**

 **Sven: Don't ignore me you fucking bastard! ... Yes I can finally *ing curse! * not again!**

 **Dazzazzle: Still looking for a beta-reader for "Davion Bloodoath". PM me if you're interested.**

 **Read, Review, END SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!**


End file.
